


The Proposal

by Padab00ty



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hecka fluff, M/M, Wincest - Freeform, garbage, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 03:12:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10234553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Padab00ty/pseuds/Padab00ty
Summary: Just a wincest drabbleBased on a post by nothingtobeseenhereipromise





	

  Sam woke up to Dean sitting in his bed with the laptop, sheets barely covering his naked hips. It was silent for a while, nothing but the soft sound of the coffee maker going (courtesy of Dean, Sam guessed) and the occasional person walking outside the front door. The winter air made the room cold and Sam pulled the blanket up to his bare shoulders, still laying on his stomach, face pressed into the pillow. 

 The night before was a little hazy for both of them, their toasting to the new year had gotten a bit out of hand somewhere after the second bottle of cheap champagne and the third shot of vodka. Any holiday was an excuse for Dean to drink, or at least drink more heavily than the other days of the month and for some reason Sam had gone along with it. He was a little bit hung over and guessed Dean was too and he didn't want to talk and face the wrath of a thoroughly tired, migraine-suffering older brother. 

 Finally Dean broke the silence, still focused on the screen intently. "What do you think? Spring or fall? I don't want it to be too cold."

 Sam made a concerned face at Dean before sliding up next to him, upper arms brushing. He winced at the light and closed his eyes, voice coming out soft and hoarse. "Dean, are you still drunk?" 

 Dean looked back at him. "No? Why?" He typed something else out on the laptop. 

 "Because you're not making any sense." 

 Dean frowned at him. "You sure  _ you're _ not the drunk one? I'm talking about our wedding, obviously. Unless you've decided to cancel."  

 Sam opened his eyes slowly and gave Dean a long hard look. It took a moment for his words to register in Sam's head. "Wait...wedding? We aren't even engaged." 

 There was another awkward moment and Dean stared at Sam for a long while before turning away to cover the blush Sam imagined was creeping across his cheeks as steadily as it did his ears. He heard a murmured "Son of a bitch" and Dean turned back, clearing his throat. "Knew there was something I Forgot to do last night." He put up his index finger and got up from the bed, freckled ass completely bare and in view. He walked over to his jeans from last night and grabbed something from the pocket.

 Sam glanced at the screen of the abandoned laptop. He smiled to himself at the sight of "weddingy shit" typed into the search bar and looked back at Dean who was bringing a small box over to Sam. His heart fluttered a little bit, even though Dean had already kind of ruined the surprise. He knelt Down by the bedside and Sam moved closer to the edge. "So, uh," Dean was blushing even more than earlier and Sam found himself smiling fondly over Dean kneeling naked at his bed side nervously, trying to propose. It wasn't anything like what he'd been picturing since Dean had asked him a couple months ago if he'd even wanted to get married, but somehow it was better. Sam threw a pillow at Dean to cover his junk half heartedly and Dean blushed harder. “I think you already know what I'm asking but…” He took a breath. “Look, I know this isn't what you pictured and I'm sorry I can't afford a big-" he was cut off by Sam's sniffling and looked up from the floor, panicked. "Sam? Hey, we don't have to do this now. I get it, it's a lot and I'm not the easiest guy to get along with...hey Sammy, don't cry I was just..."

 He didn't get to finish because Sam was flinging himself at Dean, wrapping his arms around him and sobbing. "Yes. God, yes. Dean I-" he didn't finish, just sobbed and let Dean push him back up onto the bed and sit there with him, holding him as he cried, kissing his head and his face and anywhere he could, arms low around Sam's back so Sam could hug him around the shoulders and cling to him like his life depended on it. Later, when he settled down Dean would give him the ring and kiss his fingers and promise to be with him for however long they had left and love him even longer. But for now, he was happy just being here holding him. 


End file.
